Alice in the Wonderland
by Shiko-chan
Summary: ¡ADVERTENCIA!, quienes vallan a leer el fic, por favor primero tienen que leer Hohoemi no Bakudan para poder entenderlo, ya que o sino no van a comprender nada, gracias, y por favor, DEJEN REWEUS!
1. Invitación

A Shiko Tendo Producer

By association with Du Sulei

Presents:

Alice in the Wonderland.

Personajes Principales:

Nadeshiko Hiiraguisawa como Alice

Shunichi Hiiraguisawa como La Reina de Corazones

Aidan Brook como El Gato Cheshiere

Mamoru Hiiraguisawa como El Capitán Dodo

Personajes Invitados:

Yusuke Urameshi como Tweedledum

Kazuma Kuwabara como Tweedledee

Shuichi Minamino como El Sombrero Loco

Hiei Jaganshi como El Conejo Blanco

Les invitamos cordialmente a asistir al estreno de la Obra 'Alice in the Wonderland' en donde ingresarán a un mundo lleno de magia e ilusiones que nos muestra la dedicación de jóvenes actores pertenecientes a una de las mayores compañías teatrales a la que muchos artitas acróbatas quisieran pertenecer.

Aquí encontrarán toda la información que necesiten, primero les enviaremos el cronograma de presentación:

**Alice in the Wonderland.**

**By**

**Shiko Tendo.**

Estreno: En cualquier tiempo o día que estés dispuesto/a a leer el fic.

**1. Ambientación:**

Auspiciado por Ramen Instantáneo (Patrocinado por InuYasha)

Representado por las jóvenes futuras estrellas del Du Sulei.

**2. Primer Acto hasta El 12vo Acto.**

**3. Intermedio.**

Venta de refrigerios y ambientación a cargo de la Srta. Hatsumono Liu quien nos interpreta la canción 'I'll be there' de Saber J.

**4. 13vo Acto hasta el 25vo Acto.**

Final y agradecimiento.

Presentado por Shiko Tendo Producer

by assosiation with Du Sulei.

A continuación le presentamos el índice en donde podrá darse a escoger en los chapters con las opciones que tiene.

1.Play (ver la obra)

2.Ver Agradecimientos.

3.Tras cámaras I: como se decidió la producción teatral.

4.Tras cámaras II: practica.

5.Tras cámaras III: canto y desacuerdos.

6.Tras cámaras IV: El vestuario.

7.Materiales Incluidos.

8.Videos Musicales.

9.Juegos.

10.Auspiciantes y entrevistas con los actores.

11.Disney World: nuestras próximas producciones.


	2. Play

**A Shiko Tendo Producer**

**By association with Du Sulei**

**Presents:**

**Alice in the Wonderland.**

**1.Play.**

…Permiso…-decía Kayko mientras avanzaba entre la multitud para llegar hasta su asiento-…perdón, disculpe, permiso…-dijo hasta abrirse paso hasta donde se encontraba Nanase, Genkai, Botan y Koenma esperando.

...hola Kayko...-saluda Botan

...buenas noches...-sonríe Kayko.

...si que te demoras niña...-comenta Genkai

...lo siento mucho...-se apena Kayko-...pero como así llegaron temprano?...-pregunta

...Botan y yo venimos con Genkai, nos encontramos aquí desde el medio día...-responde Koenma

...y yo vine con Shuichi...-dice Nanase

...no me digas que Yusuke no te avisó...-dice Botan

...pues adivinaste, el muy creído ni siquiera me dijo sobre la obra, me enteré hace 3 días cuando conversaba con Kurama y Nanase, de ahí la Señora Atsuko me dijo que hoy era el estreno y vine lo mas rápido que pude con ella, pero se quedó abajo, dijo que iba a ver a Yusuke...-responde Kayko

...como así?...-pregunta Koenma

...al parecer Shuichi no sabía que Yusuke no quería decirle a Kayko ya que su personaje es un tanto tonto, así que decidió no hablar, yo no sabía nada sobre ese pacto así que hable, pero fue sin querer...-se excusa Nanase.

...hola...-llega Chizuru y se sienta en el asiento de al lado de Kayko

...hola, ya has visto a tu hermano...-pregunta Botan

...no, el muy tonto de Kazuma no me ha avisado nada sobre ninguna obra, recién me enteré hoy por la tarde cuando encontré unos boletos entre su ropa...-responde Chizuru mientras comienza a fumar.

...hay, hasta que al fin te encontramos Kayko...-la señora Atsuko iba subiendo junto con Yukina para sentarse en los dos últimos asientos que quedaban libres.

...ya va a comenzar...-dice Genkai al momento en que todas las luces se apagan.

Todo se encontraba totalmente oscuro, no se podía ver nada, entonces comenzó una música suave, cuando se escuchó el chillido de los resortes cuando se los fuerza y encendieron unas luces como si fuera atardecer, aparecieron varios niños dando piruetas, tres se bajaron del jumper para comenzar a danzar con las antorchas encendidas entre sus manos.

Estos niños parecían expertos en todo lo que hacían como si ya tuvieran sus años en el escenario no demostraban temor alguno y menos alguna equivocación, y así siguieron hasta que el acto infantil terminó y se despidieron mientras todos aplaudían.

...¿ahora que toca?...-pregunta la señora Atsuko

...es la presentación del 1er acto hasta el 12vo...-responde Yukina leyendo el cronograma.

Fue así como todo el escenario mecánicamente fue cambiando, hasta que parecía un parque que fue iluminado desde arriba como si fuera aun de día, mientras varios acróbatas bajaban del techo agarrados en finas mantas colocadas especialmente para que parecieran alas de mariposas que danzaban sobre el aire.

Y ahí apareció Nadeshiko, con un vestido azul y delantal blanco, el cabello suelto y con un cintillo negro encima, caminaba alegremente hasta que llegó al centro donde se recostó en el suelo y miro al techo como si del cielo se tratara.

...si yo tuviera mi propio mundo, sería un mundo de locos, donde los gatos no dirían 'Miau' sino que se referirían a las personas diciendo: si, señorita o claro, como usted diga... sería perfecto...-se abraza a si misma-...como le explicaría...-se pregunta y se levanta caminando por encima de jumper-...ya lo se!..-exclama

_Los gatitos lucirán muy lindos vestiditos..._

_Usarán sombrero y zapatitos, en mi país de ilusión..._

_Y las flores jugarán conmigo en la campiña_

_Cantarán y charlarán cuan niñas_

_En el mundo de mi propia creación..._

_Sin temores vivirán los pájaros cantores_

_Y serán mas lindos los colores, en mi país de ilusión..._

_Y el riachuelo me podría contar el mundo aquel_

_Que siempre he de buscar, bien podría algún día vivir_

_Las maravillas que soñé feliz..._

Nadeshiko terminó de cantar y suspiró, mientras se alejaba mostrando tristeza, entonces apareció, un joven bajo, vestido con tuxedo blanco, cara seria, cabello negro y puntiagudo, con el mismo listón blanco en la frente, con unas lindas orejitas caídas de conejo, colita, además de un gran reloj de bolsillo en su mano.

...tarde, tarde es, voy retrasado, retrasado estoy!...-exclamó mientras comenzó a saltar.

...¡un conejo que vestido como persona está¡espere señor conejo, espere!...-Nadeshiko comenzó a saltar sobre los jumpers detrás de Hiei, los dos haciendo extrañas maniobras, Hiei tratando de rebasar a Nadeshiko y dejarla muy atrás y Nadeshiko a toda carrera tratando de alcanzar a Hiei quien se escabulló rápidamente.

En el público Botan, Koenma, Chizuru y Nanase tratan de acallar un poco su risa que ya estaba llamando la atención, ahora ya sabían por que Hiei no quería que nadie asistiera al estreno, y ahora lo disfrutarían mucho.

El escenario cambió repentinamente y Hatsumono pareció cubriendo el escape de Hiei, quien había regresado al anfiteatro, Nadeshiko trató de alcanzar a Hatsumono pero nunca pudo hasta que un intento desesperado la rebasó, fue así como todo se oscureció y de pronto se encontraban en la mar, una barca apareció y encima se encontraba Mamoru vestido de capitán y cantando una canción.

_Maaaaaarinero soy y en la mar nací..._

_En la mar viví, en la mar crecí..._

_Y yo nunca me mareo pues me gusta el bamboleo_

_Por que yo soy marinero y en la mar nací..._

_Maaaaaaaaaarinero soy y en la mar nací..._

_Tururu tutu turururu tutu_

_Y yo nunca me mareo pues me guste el..._

...oh miren!...-exclama Mamoru señalando a lo lejos y pasando de largo al lado de Nadeshiko

...¿qué es capitán?...-pregunta uno de los tripulantes-...¿qué es?...-

...como dijo una ves Cristóbal Colón!...-señala a lo lejos-...¡tierra a la vista¡tierra a la vista!...-exclama

...¿hacia donde nos dirigimos?...-pregunta otro tripulante bajando como si fuera un mono de las cuerdas

...a estribor 3 grados!...-indica Mamoru-...a remar marineros, llevamos viento en popa..-y así comenzaron a retirarse por ese sitio

...¡oigan, esperen¡esperen¡ayúdenme!...-exclamaba Nadeshiko

_Ohhhhhhh..._ _Maaaaaarinero soy y en la mar nací..._

_En la mar viví, en la mar crecí..._

_Y yo nunca me mareo pues me gusta el bamboleo_

_Por que yo soy marinero y en la mar nací.._

El barco junto con todos se retiró y solo se escuchaba la canción a lo lejos, ahora ella se encontraba sola y comenzó a danzar como si estuviera buscando algo hasta que se escuchó a lejos y pronto se acercaba la canción, ahora era de nuevo Mamoru que estaba en el centro encima de lo que parecía ser una tarima con forma de roca en donde el se encontraba meciendo las manos y todos sus tripulantes a su alrededor danzando sobre pequeños jumpers como un circulo, mientras daban piruetas y se intercambiaban, Mamoru iba cantando sin parar...

_Corre, corre, fuerte rueda, vengan a correr..._

_Que en esta carrera imposible es perder..._

_Adelante siempre avante nunca para atrás_

_Lo que no ha empezado no se puede terminar..._

_Esta carrera durará una eternidad!_

_Empezó mañana pero ayer se va acabar..._

_Vuelta y vuelta, vuelta y vuelta, vuelta sin parar..._

_Y vamos perdiendo pero ya salimos..._

_Adelante el tiempo andante no hay que descansar..._

_Son emocionantes las carreras en el mar..._

...oye, así nunca vas a secarte!...-dice Mamoru mientras sigue indicando los pasos con sus manos y Nadeshiko estaba danzando sin ganas, la habían metido en el circulo de piruetas.

...¿secarme?...-preguntó Nadeshiko

...tendrás que correr con nosotros...-se cruzo de brazos como pensando-...reglas 10 y 8/4...-

Así Nadeshiko comenzó a danzar hasta que Hiei volvió a aparecer con un paraguas negro mientras se cubría la cabeza repetía:

...es tarde ya, me voy!...-se retiró corriendo

...el conejo!...-Nadeshiko se salió de la ronda y se fue siguiendo a Hiei, pero de nuevo se perdió de vista.

Nadeshiko actuaba desconcertadamente mientras danzaba y buscaba saltando de jumper en jumper por todo el escenario, por detrás aparecieron dos personajes que le pisaban los talones, iban iguales, como si sus pasos fueran los de un gemelo, además llevaba puesto un frac y una corbata de moño color verde, tenían un sombrero de copa de color amarillo, eran Kuwabara y Yusuke quien seguían los pasos de Nadeshiko, cuando ella ingresó por un agujero, ellos dos, igualmente y a la misma velocidad saltaron por encima de este para caer en frente y a los dos lados de la salida esperaron.

...¿ah?...-exclamó Nadeshiko y luego los miró de cerca-...Tweedledum y tweedledee...-dice Nadeshiko

…si crees que somos de mentira paga por vernos...-dice Yusuke

...si crees que somos de adeveras tienes que hablarnos...-responde Kuwabara.

Se separaron en una danza aérea pata caer por detrás de Nadeshiko, idénticamente como si de gemelos se tratara.

...es lógico...-dijeron al mismo tiempo.

...pues mucho gusto en conocerlos y adiós...-se retira Nadeshiko, pero ellos rápidamente le cerraron el paso

...adiós es lo último...-dice Yusuke

...si por que lo primero en una visita es...-termina Kuwabara

_un apretón de manos es lo primero..._

cantaron al momento que cogía a Nadeshiko de las manos y comenzaron a saltar por los jumper

...van bien chicos...-le susurra Nadeshiko

...ya cállate quieres!...-reclama Yusuke

_un apretón de manos, después decir tu nombre..._

terminaron mientras Nadeshiko cayó sentada a un lado de ello, comenzaron la historia que relatarían, la morsa y el carpintero, mientras estos otros dos personajes aparecían.

Kayko, Chizuru, Botan, Nanase, Yukina, Koenma, Atsuko hasta Genkai se encontraban matándose de la risa al ver a Yusuke y Kuwabara además de escucharlos cantar, algo que nunca pensaron presenciar.

Kurama y Hiei también lo estaban disfrutando desde la parte trasera del teatro, valla que se habían visto graciosos danzando y cantando.

Terminó el relato y Kuwabara y Yusuke se pusieron a danzar como decía la obra, ahora Nadeshiko se les había escapado y se encontraba saliendo al anfiteatro.

...estoy cansada!...-se sienta

...toma agua...-Aidan con sus linda orejitas de gato se acerca y le da un baso

...ya quiero cortar cabezas...-reclama Shunichi

..sal Hiei!...-indica Hatsumono empujando a Hiei afuera

Nadeshiko también le toco salir, comenzar a danzar para que luego Hiei se le volviera a escapar, cuando en un descuido se volvió muy pequeña y de pronto aparecieron flores del tamaño de una persona normal y danzaron alrededor de Nadeshiko.

Todas se presentaron y comenzaron a discutir sobre las flores que cantaban la mejor canción, luego quedaron en cantar la canción "la fiesta del jardín" que según la rosa era la que mejor se sabían.

_En la fiesta del jardín por las tardes..._

_Cuando el sol comienza a declinar..._

_Y las flores que son perezosas..._

_No se pueden despertar..._

_Los narcisos visten siempre de gala..._

_Las violetas vienen de festín..._

_Y los tigres y dientes de león vienen juntos al jardín..._

_Las orugas y langostas siempre deberán reñir,_

_Y las dulces margaritas solo piensan en dormir..._

_Nos enseñan cosas bellas las flores, _

_De romances saben un sinfín,_

_Ahhhh, y de dinos si se hablan de amores... _(July salió cantando un solo como lo esperaba) _ahhh, en la fiesta del jardín _(era la rosa blanca)

Ahora le tocaría el siguiente solo a Nadeshiko quien se levantó de donde se encontraba sentada y caminó al centro en donde miró a todas la flores.

_Nos enseñan cosas bellas las flores, _

_De romances saben un sinfín,_

_Ahhhh, y de dinos si se hablan de amores... _

_Ahhh..._

Se quedó ahí antes de ser interrumpida con preguntas de que clase de flor era, para luego ser botada por las misma que la recibieron, luego salió del escenario y así comenzó el intermedio.

Hatsumono salió con otra clase de ropas, un vestido muy hermoso, caminó al centro del escenario y se quedó ahí, comenzó la música y empezó a cantar...

_ureshii koto tanoshii koto_

_takusan issho ni shiyou_

_tsunaida te to te ni_

_kawasarete'ru yakusoku_

_sabishii toki setsunai toki_

_hitori de ochikomanai de_

_kimi no soba ni boku_

_kanarazu iru kanjite_

_tsuyoi koto wa taisetsu da ne_

_dakedo namida mo hitsuyou sa_

_KARAKARA kawaita kokoro ja_

_nanimo dekinai yo_

_nanimo kanjirarenai_

_hito wa naze doushite_

_hontou no kimochi wo tojikomeru no_

_dekiru koto yaritai koto_

_ippo-zutsu arukeba ii_

_PUROGURAMU sareta ikikata ni_

_nagasanai kimi ga suki_

_doko made mo tsuite-yuku yo_

_kono te zutto zutto hanasanai_

**Instrumental**

_WAKUWAKU suru suteki na koto_

_dondon fuyashite-yukou_

_hikiau chikara wo_

_shinjirareru sunao ni_

_KISU wo shiyou dakishimeyou_

_nukumori wo kanjiaou_

_kotoba wa iranai_

_atsui omoi kanjiru_

_deau tame ni umareta n' da_

_totemo nagai toki wo koete_

_DOKIDOKI mawari-hajimeta_

_kokoro wo ima sara _1

_daremo tomerarenai yo_

_hito wa naze doushite_

_hontou no kimochi ni kidzukanai no_

_suki na koto ya suki na hito_

_tada sore dake no koto na no ni_

_gomakashite mo minai furi shite mo_

_nanimo kawaranai kara_

_massugu ni ikite-yukou_

_sono me tooku mae wo mite-iru ne_

**Instrumental**

_hito wa naze doushite_

_hontou no kimochi wo tojikomeru no_

_dekiru koto yaritai koto_

_ippo-zutsu arukeba ii_

_PUROGURAMU sareta ikikata ni_

_nagasanai kimi ga suki_

_doko made mo tsuite-yuku yo_

_kono te zutto zutto hanasanai_

...canta muy bonito, no?...-comenta Nanase

...si...-asiente Kayko

...valla, pero no puedo creer cuanto me he divertido en este sitio!...-comenta Chizuru

...yo digo lo mismo...-dice Genkai.

...ya va comenzar la siguiente parte...-interviene Botan.

Se escuchaba solo un eco por todas partes mientras sonaba unas góndolas.

_A e i o u, u i o e a, e u i a o..._

Esa era toda la canción que se escuchaba mientras un humo de colores salía esparcido por todo el sitio, una gran oruga se encontraba parada sobre un enorme hongo.

Nadeshiko y la oruga conversaron y a la final Nadeshiko obtuvo su tamaño normal, para luego comenzar a viajar y encontrarse frente a un viejo árbol en donde tenían muchas señalizaciones que decían: "por aquí", "por allá", "arriba", "abajo", "sube", "baja"...

_De díiiiiiia, la luuuuuzzzzz quema el sol..._

Se escuchaba por doquier y Nadeshiko miraba a su alrededor confundida.

_Dime tu si a la luuuuzzz la odias tambiéeeeennnn.._

Se volvió a escuchar.

...mmmm...-apareció solo una boca-...buscabas algo?...-preguntó

...no solamente estaba yo...-se excusa Nadeshiko

...no tiene ninguna importancia...-le aparecen los ojos-...espera un momento...-sopla a si mismo y de la nada sale el sonido de la armónica-...am, segunda estrofa..-sonríe

_de díaaaaaa, la luna gris, quemaba y opacaba el sooool..._

...pero si no mas eres un gato...-

...el gato Cheshiere, para ser exactos...-Aidan aparece frente a ella con su linda colita y sus orejitas, se veía tan lindo como gato.

_Coooonnnngelaba con su fría luz..._

Termina.

..no, no te desaparezcas...-dijo Nadeshiko, después de varios acertijos y trabalenguas nunca le dijo nada y Nadeshiko se fue indignada hasta llegar a una casa donde se escuchaba a lo lejos una canción.

_Si nadie se interpone pues habrá que celebrar..._

_Hay, feliz, feliz no cumpleaños..._

_Feliz, feliz no cumpleaños,_

_Feliz, feliz no cumpleaños te doy!..._

Nadeshiko se acerca y ahí estaba Kurama, vestido como el sombrerero loco tomando té junto con otro conejo, quien era Tamai que también cantaba y tomaba té.

_Feeeeeeeeeeeliz, feliz no cumpleaños, a mi..._

_¿a quien?..._

_a mi..._

_a tu..._

_feliz, feliz no cumpleaños, te doy..._

_¿a mi?_

_A tu..._

_A mi..._

_Brindemos por el día con dos tazas de buen té..._

_Feliz, feliz no cumpleaños... a todos!..._

Eso fue lo que le tocó cantar a Kurama que se quitó el gran sombrero para saludar y debajo tenía otro de igual tamaño.

Comenzaron a hablar de lo lindo que cantaba mientras a cada rato cuando Kurama quería se llevaba a Nadeshiko cambiando de lugar en la gran mesa.

...un no cumpleaños?...-preguntó Nadeshiko

...si, déjame y te explico...-dijo Kurama y se levantó sobre la mesa.

_Kurama: Bien sabido es que tienes tu un cumpleaños..._

_Tamai: Imagínate uno solamente al año!..._

_Kurama: Ah, pero te quedan trescientos sesenta y cuatro días de No cumpleaños..._

_Tamai: Precisamente son los que celebramos aquí..._

...entonces también es mi No cumpleaños...-exclama Nadeshiko

...¿de veras?..-dice Kurama-...pero que pequeño es este mundo!...-

_Feliz, feliz no cumpleaños, a mi..._

_¿a quien?..._

_a mi..._

_a tu..._

_feliz, feliz no cumpleaños, te doy..._

_¿a mi?_

_A tu..._

_A mi..._

_Que los pases muy feliz..._

_Y ahora sóplale a la luz.._

_Feliz, feliz no cumpleaños aaaaaaa tuuuuu..._

Chimiko aparece vestida de ratón y deslizándose desde el cielo, como si estuviera en un sueño, sujetada por el cuello de la blusa con la punta de la media luna.

_Lindo, lindo parpadean, estrellitas en el cielo y allá arriba están volando con alitas de murciélago..._

Dijo Chimiko a medida descendió y se recostó sobre la mesa quedando totalmente acostada boca abajo y dormida, Nadeshiko aplaude y después de conversar un buen rato llegó de nuevo Hiei pero está ves tenía el reloj roto.

...llego tarde, llego tarde...-repetía

Después de una huida para seguir al conejo de cerca de nuevo se vuelve a perder, pero el gato Cheshiere llega y la ayuda salir, encontrando en el palacio imperial en donde unas cartas: el as, el 2 y 3 se encontraban pintando las rosas blancas en rojas...

_Todos a trabajar, las rosas hay que pintar..._

_Y todas rojas quedarán muy lindas se verán..._

_Las rosas hay que pintaaaaarrrr...!_

_Muy rojas han de quedar..._

Nadeshiko ayudó a las cartas a pintar, cuando llegó la reina, con todo su cabello recogido era la reina de corazones, Shunichi que miró las rosas y se enfureció al descubrir que eran pintadas.

...¡QUEEEEEEEE LES COOOOORTEN LAS CABEZAS!...-comenzó a gritar.

Nadeshiko y Shunichi se pusieron a jugar croque mientras la reina iba ganando, conversaban sobre como era el país y de donde había venido, hasta que un malentendido provocado por Cheshiere hiciera que la reina mande a que le corten al cabeza a Nadeshiko.

...un juicio, un juicio se debe hacer...-pide el rey

...esta bien...-accede Shun-...pero que luego LE CORTEN AL CABEZA!...-grita

ahora Hiei apareció con una trompeta y anunció el juicio, presentó a los jueces y a la reina, además del rey, para luego declaran el por que la culpaban

...¡que le corten la cabeza!...-dijo la reina

...pero primero los testigos...-interrumpió el rey

ingresó Mamoru mientras marchaba con todos sus marineros.

_Maaaaaarinero soy y en la mar nací..._

_En la mar viví, en la mar crecí..._

_Y yo nunca me mareo pues me gusta el bamboleo_

_Por que yo soy marinero y en la mar nací..._

_Maaaaaaaaaarinero soy y en la mar nací..._

_Tururu tutu turururu tutu_

Seguía cantando, dio su declaración para luego retirarse, de ahí ingresó Kurama y Tamai, quien seguía tomando té y habló del no cumpleaños.

...hoy también es tu no cumpleaños!...-exclamó el rey a la reina

...¿enserio?...-dijo Kurama-...tan pequeño el mundo es...-

_Feliz, feliz no cumpleaños, a mi..._

_¿a quien?..._

_a mi..._

_a tu..._

_feliz, feliz no cumpleaños, te doy..._

_¿a mi?_

_A tu..._

_A mi..._

_Que los pases muy feliz..._

_Y ahora sóplale a la luz..._

_Feliz, feliz no cumpleaños aaaaaaa tuuuuu..._

Terminó de cantar y le entregó un regalo que era Cheshiere. Después de esto Alicia creció hasta ser un gigante, espantó a todos para luego huir siendo perseguida por todo el mundo, fue así como despertó y se regresó a su casa tranquilamente cantando:

_Los gatitos lucirán muy lindos vestiditos..._

_Usarán sombrero y zapatitos, en mi país de ilusión..._

_Y las flores jugarán conmigo en la campiña_

_Cantarán y charlarán cuan niñas_

_En el mundo de mi propia creación..._

Todo terminó y aplaudieron mientras se volvía a encender la luz y salía Hatsumono.

...gracias por acompañarnos hoy, quiero presentarles a una persona muy especial que hizo posible todo lo que ven...-dijo Hatsumono y en ese momento ingreso yo, Shiko Tendo, y saludo alegremente a todo el mundo, mientras me acomodo un poco los lentes.

...bueno, como me dijo Nadeshiko, hubieron varias personas que conozco muy bien que no quisieron participar desde un principio...-sonrío pensando en cuanto sobornos hubieron para que Yusuke y los demás participaran y eso que fui yo la encargada de hacer que Kayko y los demás se enteraran -sonrío-...gracias a todos los que estuvieron presentes y dieron tiempo para ver esta obra (leer)... en realidad muchas gracias... notas y sugerencias ya saben donde dejármelas... las recibiré con mucho gusto... menos cartas bombas ya que tengo uno de esos eficientes detectores de cartas bombas...-

Todos volvieron a aplaudir mientras yo me retiraba a bastidores.

...hola Nadeshiko...-saludo al ver a Nadeshiko que se encontraba caminando para ingresar a su camerino, si por fin conseguí fondos para darle su propio camerino, que, creyeron que no lo lograría.

...oye, para cuando es la siguiente obra...-me pregunta

...depende de si mis asociados eligen una perfecta, aunque tengo varias, pero mi marido tendrá que elegir...-respondo

...me saluda a Dai-sama de mi parte...-me dice al momento en que se retira junto con Hatsumono

...oh, me encontré con el conejo..-sonrío al ver que se me acerca Hiei

...oye tu...-

...soy Shiko...-sonrío

...si, como sea...-dice-...no quiero volver a participar en ninguna de tus locuras nuevamente...-

..si como quieras...-asiento, me vale, por igual yo controlo este mundo a mi antojo y eso que no es mío, sino que solo lo tengo prestado, puedo hacer que te mueras en cualquier momento desgraciado, puedes ser lindo pero a veces me llegas a caer mal –lo miro feo- UPS, se dio cuenta –viro el rostro-

Bueno, creo que eso es todo, ahora los dejos con las siguientes partes y chapters. Bye.


	3. Agradecimiento

**A Shiko Tendo Producer**

**By association with Du Sulei**

**Presents:**

**Alice in the Wonderland.**

Agradezco muy cordialmente a la academia por este maravilloso premio y a todos los que hicieron posible que yo sea parte de este mundo, le agradezco a Yoshihiro Togashi-sensei, quien es un gran dibujante y me inspiró mucho con sus historias de terror, a Rumiko Takahashi-sensei quien me ayudo a convencer a InuYasha que me patr inara al auspiciante, por otra parte agradezco a quienes me prestaron un poco de su tiempo para ver este informativo fic.

Gracia, gracias, de todo corazón gracias..

**Pd.** Y con G mayúscula.

**Pd2.** espero que les haya gustado mucho sinceramente no sabía que poner en el agradecimiento, así que puse lo primero que se me vino a la mente, por otra parte, el premio es ficticio, es el premio Nobel, así que no se lo crean.


End file.
